un journal
by Sheewie
Summary: Os pour le mot du mois : attraction  une lecture passionnante d'un passé méconnu AxJ


**Le mot du mois **

Novembre 2010 - Attraction

Un journal

Sheewie

Alice-Jasper

Raiting K et Genre Romance

* * *

« Un réveil ? Une naissance ? Une renaissance ?

Comment qualifier son arrivée dans la vie après des années de non-vie, sans souvenir, et trois jours de souffrance, sans mourir ?

La jeune femme s'est posée cette question en se relevant, seule dans une cabane en bois. Très petite mais coquette et chaleureuse avec son mobilier boisé illuminé par le jour naissant. Des reflets or et cuivre égayaient son univers jusque là sombre, monochrome.

Mais cet environnement lui est inconnu, elle en percevait toutes les singularités. Tous ses sens semblant en alerte lui faisaient parvenir toutes sortes d'informations sensorielles. Les effluves de la forêt, mouillées musquées ambrées, étaient les principales sources de son désarroi. Et malgré son absence de souvenir, elle eut l'intuition d'avoir changé, de ne plus percevoir le monde de la même façon. La mémoire corporelle…

Elle aimerait retrouver cet état catatonique, douloureux mais rassurant à sa manière. Prostrée, seule dans cette habitation, elle attendit ainsi, plusieurs jours, sans les compter. Seulement absorbée par l'observation des reflets mouvant des meubles, comme un enfant découvrant les ombres et leurs jeux.

Dans l'obscurité elle s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune fatigue. Son corps pourtant se rappelait de cette sensation de lourdeur l'envahissant, les pensées voletantes, s'imbriquant et finalement s'échappant. Ce repos mérité. Mais non, elle ne ressentait rien. Rien ? Non… il y avait bien une sensation au fond de sa gorge. Une brûlure lancinante et augmentant au fur et à mesure. Mais obnubilée par la lumière et ses effets, elle parvenait à l'oublier, à s'oublier. Écouter son corps c'est difficile, surtout lorsque l'on est abandonnée et sans repère.

Son corps pris le dessus, un jour plus chaud que les précédents, plus lumineux. Tous ses sens l'ont alors envahie. Sa perception s'est accrue jusqu'à la mettre en déroute. Les odeurs, la Soif qu'elle avait enfin identifiée comme telle, sa vision ultra précise, les sons de la forêt extérieure… Ces stimulations intenses et nombreuses, trop importantes la firent basculer dans un autre milieu.

Elle se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme, un peu flou, néanmoins charismatique et qu'elle pressentait essentiel pour elle. Elle l'entendit l'appeler, Alice. Alice… Alice… oui ! elle savait, comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et qu'importe, elle avait un prénom. Un joli prénom, rendu encore plus pétillant par la voix qui le prononça. Alice, se concentra sur l'homme qui l'avait révélée à elle-même. Elle eu alors comme une révélation, elle devait le rencontrer. Elle avait vaguement observé l'environnement autour de l'homme, mais pas suffisamment pour savoir où le chercher.

Elle retrouva alors son chalet, sa position dans le monde et elle sut qu'elle allait sortir. Ce fut comme si cette expérience l'attirait vers l'extérieur, vers l'homme, vers son avenir.

Après quelques mois, Alice s'est adaptée à sa condition et a développé sa personnalité riche et complexe. En dépit de ses envies, elle vivait seule, en nomade, obligée de quitter chaque lieu. Obligation liée à sa recherche de l'homme fantasmé toujours aussi attirant et malheureusement, introuvé, malgré de nouvelles visions.

Sa première expérience de prémonition a été suivie de nombreuses autres, toujours vérifiées, l'aidant ainsi à survivre. Toutes sauf une, qu'elle eut quelque temps après celle de l'homme, juste au moment où elle en avait besoin. Cette dernière mettait en scène une famille complète, cinq individus, dont deux couples. Elle sut grâce à elle comment apaiser sa soif et depuis elle adorait passer de longs moments à admirer ses yeux, dorés, intrigants. Elle avait appris à ne pas sortir au grand jour, mais à préférer le crépuscule et la nuit. Elle profitait donc de ces temps pour s'observer, s'apprendre et surtout appréhender le monde.

Elle aimait aussi varier ses tenues, les accommodant à ses goûts toujours plus extravagants et luxueux. Sa passion l'aida à se socialiser, l'entraînant dans le monde de la féminité, des soins du corps et du bavardage. Elle aimait d'ailleurs écouter les discussions des "humains". Pour cela, en soirée, elle visitait les cafés. Ils lui rappelaient sa première vision de l'homme. Elle s'installait au comptoir et laissait ses oreilles capter toutes les conversations. Elle en profitait pour se construire des opinions et quelques fois, elle participait à des débats.

Exceptionnellement, elle était sortie un jour de tempête, alors qu'elle s'était installée dans un énième café, dans une énième ville, un nouvel arrivant l'attira. Enfin son odeur la percuta et la força à l'observer. Et c'était lui, l'homme, Jasper. Avant de l'avoir vu en réalité, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom, son magnifique prénom. Et lui, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, complètement absorbée par cette jeune femme, toute menue, minuscule devant lui. Et il s'est senti irrémédiablement poussé vers la petite fée aux yeux couleur d'or, au visage souriant et confiant comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

Il demeura sur le seuil, tout de même impressionné, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle pris alors l'initiative, descendant de son tabouret avec une grâce innée. D'un pas dansant, presque flottant elle se posta face à lui, releva la tête et se plongea dans ses prunelles pourpres, tellement attrayantes. Elle engagea alors une relation, leur relation :

- Tu m'as fait attendre.

- Veuillez m'excusez pour mon retard mademoiselle.

Il s'inclina alors et s'empara de sa petite main tendue, sans y réfléchir, sans jamais plus la lâcher. Tous deux savaient et c'était l'essentiel. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. »

* * *

- Tatie ! Taaatiiie !

- Oui ? Que se passe t'il ? Tu veux changer de tenue ma puce ?

- Non pas déjà, je ne la porte que depuis deux heures. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Quelle histoire ?

Ma nièce me tendit un journal que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant le mien. Il retraçait mon histoire, pour que j'en conserve une trace autre que ma mémoire inaltérable. Je me disais que la lire, après l'avoir écrite, me la rendrait plus familière. Quelque part, je cherchait aussi à pouvoir la transmettre. Je regarda donc à quelle page elle en était pour lui répondre.

- Ma chérie, c'est l'histoire de Tatie, et cette partie concerne ma rencontre avec l'homme de ma vie, Tonton Jasper.

- C'est une histoire très belle, très émouvante. Je peux lire la suite ? Dis oui s'il te plaît !

Devant sa moue, enfin ma moue, imparable, je ne pus qu'accepter, après l'avoir fait attendre un peu. Juste le temps de vérifier que la suite du récit ne contenait aucun passage interdit aux enfants. Edward ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, Nessie étant pour lui un écrin de pureté à protéger.

D'ailleurs je devrais aller vérifier où en sont les comptes dans la bataille Père/Imprégné pour le cœur de cette demoiselle.


End file.
